


love (n.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Asexual Daniel Sousa, F/M, Love, Pining, Unrequited Love, also Sousa with a catholic background, and is just trying to deal with them the poor lad, daniel has some feels, musings, of various sorts, these are just my personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Daniel writes a letter to Peggy. Post s1.





	love (n.)

**Author's Note:**

> wheee guess how much self projection fits into this babeey

_Dear Peggy,_

_Here is everything I cannot say. I’m sorry I didn’t handle our separation well. I do not want to make excuses, but please, let me explain the reasons. I deal with uncomfortable situations by avoiding, so I can protect? who or what I don’t know. My pride, maybe, preserve the image of myself as a kind person. I proved the opposite. I ran because I was scared of the unknowns - your past, our separation; sometimes 3 hours feels like a lifetime. I ran because I didn’t know and I was scared I would end up burning you with my love._

_The Greeks had 4 words for love - storge, philia, eros and agape. I hope you know how strong my philia runs for you, how much I value your energy, your get-go attitude, and how much I play hate your weird obsession with tea. A kind of storge I think we all develop in our line of work, and I think I love in that way too. I won’t even stake a claim to agape, which, according to the priest, only our Lord can give. Eros. I struggle with eros. Maybe that’s part of why I ran, because I was not sure what my eros would look like; but I’m pretty sure it’s not like most people’s._

_I still like you. I want a relationship with you. I know the time for one type has passed, but I can only hope our philia will grow with time. My friendly affection has not changed, but I hope in time will mature. I love you, I wish you all the best._

_I hope you’re happy._

_Yours,  
Daniel___

_ _

_ _The phone rang. He sighed, and looked up at the clock. 4pm; that means she would have just got off work._ _

_ _Blasted flu, who got flu in LA? Meant he was stuck here too, without any work to distract him from the swirling that started every time he suspected it may be Peg on the line._ _

_ _He contemplated the piece of paper, before getting up and placing it in the desk drawer, just wanting to forget it even existed._ _

_ _The phone had stopped ringing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, it's a metric fuckton!
> 
> Anyway, you can find me on tumbr at @a-wonderingmind !


End file.
